onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 896
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Monkey D. Luffy | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "Special Edition! - Clash! Luffy vs. the King of Carbonation" is the 896th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary Luffy battles Cidre, who equips his most powerful carbonated rig. Hancock defeats both Ginger and Guarana and turns them to stone. Cidre unleashes powerful attacks, but is unable to hurt Luffy, who defeats him. Afterwards, Luffy acquires an invitation to the Pirates Expo, and the former members of the Cidre Guild give the Straw Hats many barrels of cola for free. The Straw Hats sail to Delta Island for the Pirates Expo, and find out that it will have a race for Gol D. Roger's treasure. Long Summary Cidre charges toward Luffy and their fists clash, resulting in a large impact that the Straw Hats see from the coast. They are in the midst of attacking the Cidre Guild members when the latter group reveals that they have no loyalty to Cidre and are enslaved to him. Back near the factory, Guarana and her forces fly in to join Cidre, and Hancock turns all of Guarana's subordinates to stone. Guarana activates two swords of carbonated water to attack Hancock, and Luffy and Cidre continue clashing, with Luffy's punches being powerful enough to match Cidre's carbonation-enhanced attacks. Luffy manages to repel Cidre by ballooning himself, sending Cidre crashing into a cliff. Cidre is angered by Luffy's actions, recalling how he was left injured in a destroyed city many years ago by Douglas Bullet. Ginger then comes riding in to attack, but Cidre decides for them to retreat into the factory in order to activate their most powerful rig. Cidre enters the factory while Guarana, Ginger, and their subordinates guard the outside, but Luffy manages to avoid them by pulling himself into the factory. Hancock, Sandersonia, and Marigold confront Guarana and Ginger, and Hancock uses her agility to avoid their carbonated attacks as she lands hits on them, causing them to be turned to stone. Meanwhile, Luffy races through the factory until he finds Cidre putting on his rig. With this rig, Cidre dons barrels on his arms that rapidly spin, and he hits Luffy with an attack so powerful it sends him crashing through several walls. Luffy is barely hurt by the attack, though Cidre's power remains an issue. However, Cidre does quickly run out of carbonated water and is forced to replenish his barrels. Eventually, he hits Luffy out of the factory, and as he stands over the pirate, he declares his intention of bringing down every pirate to get his revenge as well as money. Luffy is not impressed by Cidre's weakness and lack of resolve, and attacks him with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. After a brief clash, Luffy overpowers Cidre and defeats him. He then sees an invitation to the Pirates Expo land on the ground. Later, Buena Festa hears that Cidre has been defeated and laughs derisively at the bounty hunter's lack of strength despite his hype. Festa looks forward to Luffy meeting Bullet at the Pirates Expo, saying that he could change the world with this event. Back at the Cidre Guild's island, the liberated Cidre Guild members give the Straw Hats many barrels of cola for free as they reunite with the ones they were separated from, including Caramel. Luffy reveals to Hancock that he received an invitation to the Pirates Expo, and bids her a temporary farewell. As the Straw Hats sail back out to sea, Luffy reveals the invitation to his crew, and to their shock, Robin reads that this year's Expo will include a hunt for Gol D. Roger's treasure. Luffy is excited to go there, and the crew sets sail to Delta Island where the Expo will be taking place, along with the crews of the Worst Generation. As they near the island, Douglas Bullet proclaims that only one person will survive this upcoming competition. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The Cidre Guild is defeated. *Hancock's wanted poster can be seen. *Luffy acquired an invitation to the Pirates Expo from Cidre. *This is the last episode of the Cidre Guild Arc. Site Navigation Category:Filler Episodes